


the planets bend between us

by czerni



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Manga Spoilers, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czerni/pseuds/czerni
Summary: Hotaru’s hands have never been warm.





	the planets bend between us

Hotaru’s hands have never been warm.

That is a fact. It is like that now and it was like that back then too— before Papa Haruka, Mama Michiru and Mama Setsuna; back when she lived in a body similar to her own but so different at the same time, way older and broken. A life that she remembers sometimes when the nights become too long and her mind wanders in memories that she shouldn’t have, memories that doesn’t seem to belong to her but that she treasures unconsciously with a feeling of nostalgia she can’t quite understand, and which appears to her in the form of dreams-nightmares visions that leave her with her body aching due to her fast growth.

But then these (sad and painful) memories suddenly appear clouded by the sensation of a body— a _soul_— against hers and a smile made of stars, cotton candy hair and eyes that look up at her with oh so much affection and without any sense of malice on them. It is a friendship that to her seems to have prevailed over the course of time and death itself, over rebirth and seconds (or thirds) opportunities.

X

Because it’s Chibiusa, Usagi, the Small Lady, Sailor Chibi Moon— that young girl-daughter of the moon that ran into her life one day to offer her friendship in the form of a handmade grail and a warm and comforting presence by her side. A halo of moonlight in the middle of the black hole of her tainted existence, where her own body was nothing but a prison, a cage with metal bars meant to be used by _something_ else— an evil and wicked creature made of her own nightmares.

Chibiusa, born in a different millennium, in a different time; with a heart made of gold beneath her insecurities and that envy that she can’t help feeling sometimes— Chibiusa who held out her hand to her and made her smile in the midst of her pain. Chibiusa who accepted her and loved her and—

Hotaru’s skin has always been cold. And even now that she is surrounded by so much love and happiness it’s like as if something deep inside her were still freezing her blood and numbing her heart, making it hard to breath sometimes.

Then—

X

She finds her again and it is as if their souls were linked together, as if destiny were pushing them to be next to each other; a curious thing that goes beyond the centuries in which the live, beyond their age and the fact that they are both girls. They fight together, they laugh together and (they love love love— the world, each other) everything it’s so wonderful, like something out of a fairytale or of some myth from the deepest part of the galaxy.

The thing is.

Hotaru’s hands have never been warm, but that doesn’t matter when she has Chibiusa’s fingers interlocked with hers in an innocent gesture, touching each other with an affection that they both treasure even more than the Silver Crystal.

And they are young, too young, but that doesn’t stop them from looking each other in the eye and swear that they’ll fight together until the end of time. Because they are young but, at the same time, they are princesses; they are warriors; they are goddesses in graceful dresses carrying the future in their hands.

And Hotaru wouldn’t mind being reborn as many times as necessary, as long as if on the way she is able to meet her princess of future ages again and take her warm hands between hers, and, in that way, give comfort to the nostalgia she hides in the back of her mind and that seems to get silence every time she shows up; all brightness and pink hair fluttering around and cheeks like apples that leave sweet words stuck down her throat, a warm sensation melting her guts and a not-so-shy-anymore smile on her face.

It turns out that—

X

Even the Goddess of Death and Silence has ended up falling for the pink rabbit of the moon.

X

(Interplanetary love).


End file.
